Horoscope
by theycallherkaush
Summary: Because she was a Leo and he was a Pisces. SWAC one-shot. S/C


**Summary: Because she was a Leo and he was a Pisces**

**Disclaimer: It's disclaimed. **

**Horoscope**

Sonny Monroe was sitting eagerly on the couch of the prop room.

"Mail Call!" Josh, the mail-delivery guy, sauntered in the room, holding a pile of magazines and letters.

The young comedian quickly jumped to her feet and clapped her hands. "Anything for me?"

"Of course, Sonny. Your 'Wisconsin Weekly' is here along with some fan mail," he explained as he left all of the contents in his hands on the burgundy coffee table and strolled out of the room where his cart was waiting for him.

As soon as he left, Sonny dashed over to the table and picked up the thick magazine. Every Tuesday, at precisely 2:00 P.M, her weekly magazine would arrive. Sonny had subscribed to _Wisconsin Weekly_ ever since she was big enough to read. And just because she was moving to Hollywood did not mean that she was going to stop that tradition.

The jaunty girl thumbed through the pages of the magazine, looking for the horoscope section. It may have been silly or downright pathetic for a teen to get this overjoyed about her horoscope, but it was the total opposite for Sonny Monroe. For Sonny, it was an obsession. A secret, little, obsession.

Skimming through the pages, Sonny found the one word she was looking for – Leo, and read her horoscope that was in the box underneath.

_A happy-go-lucky person such as yourself_

_deserves someone who's kind, sweet and caring._

_And although that person may not seem it on_

_the outside, you have to look deep in their_

_soul to see them. And in the core of everyone,_

_there is a little compassion._

_Your perfect match is a Pisces._

Smiling as she read the last bit, she wondered who she knew was a Pisces. Her mind drew a blank and she let her eyes wander to the "Celebrity Girl & Guy Matches". Skipping the girl matches, because Sonny just didn't see girls that way, she went straight for the Celebrity Guy Matches. And there, in a tiny font, were inscribed three little words that made her gasp.

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

No, this just couldn't be it. Could it? This was coming from her magazine – her bible, that gave her advice on anything and everything, whether it had to do with boy advice or how to make double chocolate chip cookies. And it was always right. Always. So how could it be wrong this time? It just didn't make any sense to Sonny.

--

Chad Dylan Cooper was flipping through his mail in his very glamorously decorated dressing room when he noticed a new _Wisconsin Weekly. _Grinning, he picked it up. On his days of following and analyzing Josh, the mail-man, for his small but crucial role, Chad noticed how the brown haired girl always got excited when it came to this magazine. Amused, yet bemused by the way she always acted, Chad asked Josh why.

"She **loves** reading the horoscopes in it," the mail carrier explained, shrugging. "Who knows why?"

Eventually, curiosity got the best of the actor, and he decided to subscribe to the magazine himself. And every week, he read his (and hers – how did he know, you ask? Well, he's Chad Dylan Cooper) horoscope, trying to decipher what was the big deal about these things. And although he had spent over a month trying to figure it out, he had never un-subscribed.

This week, he read Sonny's first…

_A happy-go-lucky person such as yourself_

_deserves someone who's kind, sweet and caring._

_And although that person may not seem it on_

_the outside, you have to look deep in their_

_soul to see them. And in the core of everyone,_

_there is a little compassion._

_Your perfect match is a Pisces._

_Well, hey, I'm I Pisces_, he thought. Then smirked when he saw his own name written in the Celebrity matches. Soon, he went on to read his own horoscope.

_You may want to appear obnoxious and _

_uncaring at times, but your special someone_

_will see right through that. Their heart will allow them to. _

Chad's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand how these horoscopes had figured him out so quickly. Finally letting it go, he read the last line of his horoscope.

_Your perfect match is a Leo._

"Huh," he murmured aloud. "Sonny's a Leo."

And when he looked at the Celebrity matches, Chad found no other than Sonny Monroe listed there.

Could it be?

"No, no, it couldn't be," he answered his own question, shaking his head back and forth.

But then, why had he subscribed to this magazine? Why had he put up with her all this time, without getting annoyed of her? Why had he not put her up on his infamous 'Do Not Admit' wall? Why had he pretended to be Eric for her? Why had he told her she was a good actress? Why did he want to 'hang out' with her?

Suddenly, Chad knew the answer. He knew the answer to all of these questions.

Getting up from his swivel chair, he walked to the door that led him out of his dressing room and opened it. And there she was. Her long, wavy brown hair was let down, wearing one of her many plaid shirts and a vest paired up with some faded jeans. She bit her lip and looked up to see him staring at her with wonder.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied, instantly looking back down at the carpet.

"What's up?" he asked, even though he had a feeling he knew why she was here.

She looked up from the carpet again. "Nothing, nothing at all."

With that, she turned on her heel, ready to leave.

"Sonny, wait," he told her.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

He lowered his head down to meet her lips and kissed her. It was wonderful and magnificent. He could taste her cherry flavored lip gloss. She could taste his strawberry lips.

"Hey, Chad?" she asked, emerging from the kiss a bit sooner that he would've wanted to.

"Yeah?" he nonetheless replied.

"Are you a Pisces?"

He nodded and she smiled. Then, out of the blue, she kissed him. This time it was different. Much longer and more passionate. Her right hand was twirling in his blond hair and her left was around his neck, pushing him closer to her. His right hand was feeling her soft, mahogany hair that smelled of lavender and his left was around the small of her back, pushing her closer to him.

Their lips lingered there for one more second before they both pulled away for air.

"So it was right!" Sonny exclaimed, emerging from the kiss.

"Huh?" Chad breathlessly asked.

"The magazine," she explained. "I knew it wouldn't let me down!"

It took a moment for Chad to understand that she was talking about _Wisconsin Weekly._ By that time, Sonny was already half way down the hallway.

"Sonny!" he called after her.

She turned around, perfectly arching her right eyebrow.

"Why do you read those horoscopes anyway?" he asked.

Only after releasing the words did he realize that he wasn't supposed to know about the magazines and clamped his hand over his mouth.

But Sonny didn't seem surprised by the question, and answered it as if everyone asked her the same thing. "Because I think they'll help me find my true love one day."

Chad grinned. At least this was one less thing he needed to figure out about Sonny Monroe.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first SWAC fic and my first one-shot. Also, I usually don't write in... what is it called, Third person? Fly on the Wall? POV. I'm not sure, but I usually write in first person, so, this is different. Hope you like it!! Make sure to comment/subscribe/favorite. Means a lot!!

**~Switz**


End file.
